<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy-Sick Lovin' by ACatOutOfTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938066">Puppy-Sick Lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatOutOfTime/pseuds/ACatOutOfTime'>ACatOutOfTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yet ;3), Confessions, Consensual Sex, Dog Dick Isn't Mentioned Explicitly (In first chapter at least), Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgetting the Condom, Ironically Not Doggy Style, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, Jade is probably not "completely a girl" but I left the gender stuff out because she's just horny, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Not a ton of fluff though, Post-Game(s), The smut is kind of fluffy though, and a vagina, first heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatOutOfTime/pseuds/ACatOutOfTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is going through her first heat, and when in the throes of it, she finds herself in the <s>definitely not intentionally</s> vulnerable position of being at her good friend Dave's house. What <strong><em>ever will she do</em></strong>?</p>
<p>Spoilers: They fuck. It's intense. Jade admits her love for Dave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HSCCS Promptfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy-Sick Lovin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos">petasos</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020">HSCCSPromptfest2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jade's an adult now (?), and her body has spontaneously decided to go into heat for the first time post-game. cue her awkwardly asking her long-term crush and also childhood best friend for help (she could just deal with it herself but she really wants it to be with dave? okay? he's single and attractive and she likes him) and cue dave having an awkward boner and agreeing. </p>
<p>yes, they're (probably) both very awkward virgins. yes, there may well be love confessions, 'cause dave's had a crush on her for *forever* and that's requited and, well, when better to confess you have feelings for someone than when you're horny and in heat and really need to fuck or be fucked? nowhere, that's when. (bonus points for the awkward post-sex talk regarding Feelings and Stuff - and also a rush to the store for the morning after pill if condoms were forgotten, and jade wasn't the one topping.)</p>
<p>optional tags are just that - optional. you don't have to use any of 'em, or you could use 'em all. i personally prefer bec's parts on top of jade, so she has a knotted dick and a vagina, but you can do whatever downstairs configuration interests you if you're interested by this. you CAN make it underage if that strikes your fancy, but 18+ is a+. if you can't tell this is the most self-indulgent prompt i'm putting on here. if you see this and like it and do something with it, i love you.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>I loved this, it was so much fun to make, and I <strong>am</strong> planning on making a chapter 2 at some point after the promptfest is over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>Jade first noticed the feeling on a Wednesday. Now, this particular day wasn’t special in any way; she had just gotten home from the store and was putting away groceries, wiggling her butt (and tail) to her favorite song. She happened to bunp up against a cabinet as she backed up, which was when she <strong><em>really</em></strong> noticed. A spark of pure pleasure ran up her spine and she failed to stifle a moan. A hand found its way between her legs and prodded at her sexes, curious.</p>
  <p>She was pretty wet. <em>And</em> her boy was easily at half-mast.</p>
  <p>Now, Jade had never exactly been <strong><em>difficult</em></strong> to turn on: she had her fair share of kinks, one of which had become reality during the game, but she wouldn’t expect to be turned on by<em> putting away groceries</em>. <strong><em>That</em></strong> would <em>really</em> tip the scales in favor of odd interests, and she’d have to admit to Dave once and for all that she was at least a little strange.</p>
</div><br/><hr class="hrScene"/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>With the groceries fully put away, Jade went up to “her” room. It was her room inasmuch as basically all of her friends had a room in their homes for her. With her adventures taking her all over the planet, and sometimes even off planet, she rarely had the time to keep her own house. Thankfully, Rose, Dave and Karkat, Roxy, and even, strangely, Dirk, had offered to keep a room in their houses for her to be able to crash at, so that she didn’t need to. She was currently crashing at Rose’s because she needed to be close to a worksite in New York.</p>
  <p>And, doubly thankfully, she kept toys at each of them. She flopped down on her bed (which still had the same cloud-and-sun print sheets that she’d had as a kid; she’d alchemized a set for each room) and pulled out the box. While she didn’t know <strong><em>why</em></strong> she was so horny, she knew how to fix it. </p>
  <p>A few bullet vibes and a <em>sizable</em> dildo lay on the bed by the time that she had everything that she wanted. She attached one of the vibes to the base of her cock, not turning it on just yet, and slipped another one (with plenty of lube) in her ass. </p>
  <p>When she flipped on the vibes, though, she was overcome with a sensation better than she could even describe. The dildo, which she’d been holding, fell out of her hands and onto her cock. Her mind melted at how good it felt, and this was just with the vibes.</p>
  <p>Why the <strong><em>hell</em></strong> did everything feel so good right now?</p>
  <p>When she had recovered from the first jolt, she picked up the dildo and started teasing her clit with it, each movement sending an intense wave across her body, causing her muscles to tense up. Her other hand reflexively went to her cock and started to stroke, up and down, her precum helping to lubricate her shaft.</p>
  <p>She pulled the hand on her shaft down to her soaking vulva and teased her folds, soaking her hand in her wetness before returning to her shaft, the extra fluid magnifying the ecstasy of the experience.</p>
  <p>It wasn’t even five minutes before she came from her femme sex, the stimulation sending her masc sex over the top, sending waves of cum over her belly.</p>
  <p>She sat in the aftershocks, breathing heavy, her mind so confused at everything that had just happened.</p>
</div><br/><hr class="hrScene"/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>It was four days later, at a romp at Dave and Karkat’s, when the feeling really truly overwhelmed her. Karkat was out for the week, having gone with Kanaya for a vacation, so she was hanging out with Dave.</p>
  <p>She knew what was going on at this point though.</p>
  <p>She was going through a heat. She <strong><em>needed </em></strong>to fuck.</p>
  <p>Who better to fuck than the cute guy that she's had a crush on for years, who happened to be in the house with her right now.</p>
  <p>She leaned over the edge of the couch where she was sprawled out, subtly grinding her cock against her panties.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="jade">dave</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>He didn't immediately respond, so she upped her game.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="jade">dave dave dave dave dave dave da-</span>"</p>
  <p>"<span class="dave">jeez jade youre sure energetic</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>She rolled her eyes before locking them with his. Her tail was sticking straight upwards, twitching a little at the tip.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="jade">dave we need to do something important</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>He quirked his eyebrow until it appeared just above his shades, which his dumb goofy ass was still wearing even inside.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="dave">yo what could be so important that you need to chant my name a hundred times to get my attention though</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Her eyes locked tight to his, she uttered as sexily as she could</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="jade">dave i desperately need to fuck you</span>"</p>
</div><br/><hr class="hrScene"/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>Five minutes later, Dave had finally recovered from the coughing fit he got. Jade was sitting primly on the floor in front of him, trying desperately to keep herself from jumping his bones. Her tail was wagging rapidly, each brush against the floor sending a tingling sensation up her spine.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="dave">you cant just mess with me like that jade ive got a fragile body and an even more fragile mind</span>"</p>
  <p>"<span class="jade">dave im not messing with you, i need to fuck so bad. please please please im pretty sure im in heat and im so fucking horny so just give in to your urges and fuck a cute girl, okay?</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>He sputtered, catching himself and steeling his face. Jade noticed a stiffness building in his pants and her desire to get her hands on it (and it <strong><em>in her</em></strong>) overwhelmed.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="dave">so say i might hypothetically be down for this… how long is this heat going to last</span>"</p>
  <p>"<span class="jade">i have no clue dave now give me your dick!</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Failing to control her urges, Jade jumped on the chair that Dave was sitting in, landing in Dave's lap, and on his (increasingly stiff) member.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>"<span class="dave">alright damn jade let's at least go somewhere we can do it privately</span>"</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Jade did not agree to this notion, and began grinding into Dave's crotch, the feeling of his sex satisfying against her needy pussy.</p>
  <p>Dave, however, decided to veto the decision for chair sex. He picked her up, while she continued to grind against him, her body moving in a natural rhythm to extract as much pleasure from her now airborne position as possible.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">come on dave just fuckin fuck me already, we can do it right here!</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, sinking her teeth softly into his plush lips and savoring the taste of him.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">okay im gonna need you to chill for a second so i can get us to somewhere that we can do this safely</span>”</p>
  <p>“<span class="jade">no! we can do this safely right here!</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>She kept insisting that they could do it “right there” the entire time he was carrying her up to his room, even attempting a couple times to bring him down. Luckily, she was too taken in the throes of her grinding to focus too much on her technique (<em>and</em> Dave could fly, which helped).</p>
  <p>When he finally got there, he tossed her down on the bed softly, eliciting a needy moan from her, followed up by blind grabbies attempting to pull him towards her.</p>
  <p>Dave had already vacated her grabbing range, however, pulling out the lube and a couple of toys that he thought might be helpful and setting them off to the side.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">jegus fucking dicks dave just get over here and fill me up like you know you want to, this isn’t some production you have to put on, you just need to fuck me!</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Well… He never had been good at turning Jade down.</p>
  <p>She watched as he swiftly tossed off his pants and boxers, not bothering to take off his button-down. He hopped up onto the bed, positioning himself below her dripping sex, before liberating it from her panties. His head rubbed up against her folds and she squealed in delight, the feeling shocking her, it’s warmth a delight.</p>
  <p>She drew his body towards her as he first split her open, meeting their mouths as she (wow, dang, for the first time in her life) was fucked by one of her best friends (and her <strong><em>long time crush</em></strong>). Her lips quivered from each touch of his skin, every nerve a bundle of fire lit by the energy of their coupling.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">fuck, dave, fuck, you feel so fucking good i can’t. please, never stop fucking me.</span>”</p>
  <p>“<span class="dave">im going to have to at some point jade</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>As if in answer to that, Jade wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">no, you’re not allowed to ever leave me. i need you so much dave.</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Now, whether she realized it or not, this tacit admission of her love for him didn’t go unnoticed by the Strider. He left it drifting, however, content to live in the moment of their bodies merging, the sexiest girl he knows opening herself just for him.</p>
  <p>He had to be the luckiest guy in paradox space. Right?</p>
  <p>Jade’s hands reached down and fidgeted with the buttons on his top, pulling each apart as they fucked, needing more flesh to palm at, to satisfy her need for sensation. She ripped his shirt off him, and started palming at his subtly defined chest, its contours satisfying her brain’s needy sections, the sensation of even more flesh on flesh buzzing through her.</p>
  <p>So, of course, Dave returned the favor, lifting her sweater off her shoulders and over her head before pausing at her bra.</p>
  <p>He’d never undone a bra before. This was his first time having sex, let alone taking off a girls bra.</p>
  <p>Fuck.</p>
  <p>He lifted up her torso and fiddled with the snaps for a few seconds before Jade noticed his difficulty.</p>
  <p>With a snop of her fingers, her bra was off, teleported to somewhere only she could know (and considering her state of mind, she probably <strong><em>didn’t</em></strong> know)</p>
  <p>Then, in front of his eyes, was the magnificence of something he’d only dreamed of.</p>
  <p>Breasts, tits, whatever he wanted to call them, they were beautiful, and he had full consent to play with them, given how vigorously Jade’s hands were pulling his towards them. He cupped her right one in his hand and.</p>
  <p>His brain melted. They were <strong><em>just so fucking soft</em></strong>. He let his head fall into the cleft between them and kept groping at them as he thrust in and out of her, the <em>warmth</em> of her overwhelming him.</p>
  <p>Jade’s mind had been rendered inoperable the moment that his hands touched her (ample) breasts, her only thoughts now being along the lines of “holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck”</p>
  <p>She could feel herself approaching the edge, her masc sex twitching and leaking, while her femme sex was a twitching, soaking, ecastatic <strong><em>point</em></strong>of bliss building into a peak of warmth and indulgence.</p>
  <p>And then, she came. She came so hard. The warmth of her orgasm overcame her whole body, her legs twitching in their position around Dave’s waist, her cock shooting it’s spice up her stomach, lining the barrier between them. Shortly thereafter, she felt Dave come, his glow filling her to the brim before leaking out.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">dave gosh i love you so fucking much we should have done this so long ago</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>This was the last thing that Jade managed to say before she passed out in the aftershocks of the best orgasm she had in her life.</p>
</div><br/><hr class="hrScene"/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>The next morning brought a few feelings to the surface in Jade. Uncertainty was the worst of them. Happiness the best.</p>
  <p>She was naked, cuddled up against Dave, which was a massive pro.</p>
  <p>A <em>potential</em> con was that she had, if she remembered correctly, accidentally <em>sort of</em> confessed her feelings to him.</p>
  <p><strong><em>Another</em></strong> potential con was that there was no doubt in her mind that they had forgotten to use a condom.</p>
  <p>After a good couple minutes of hazy, fearful, panic filled debating about whether to wake Dave up, that problem solved itself.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">morning cutie</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>He wrapped her up in his arms, and <strong><em>gog how much she just wanted to stay like this forever</em></strong> but she <em>needed</em> to solve at least one of these two issues.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">dave, i know this is about the most buzzkill thing that i can do the morning after but… did we use a condom last night?</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>He buried his face in her back, let out a long sigh, and without even saying anything she already knew what the answer was.</p>
  <p>The two of them rapidly hopped out of bed, throwing on underwear, pants, and shirts in record time.</p>
  <p>Except that Jade couldn’t find her bra.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">yeah pretty sure you teleported that off in the middle of our fun last night so it could be literally anywhere right now babe</span>”</p>
  <p>“<span class="jade">guh! fine! i’ll just go without! it’s just to the drug store anyhow!</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Sufficiently dressed, the two of them locked the door to the place and were onto the streets in record time. Even though they were technically gods of this universe, most of the time they could walk around in anonymity as long as they didn’t fly, which was pretty nice.</p>
  <p>When they arrived at the drug store, the first issue occurred. Neither of them had needed to shop for this <em>particular item</em> before.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">well how should <strong><em>i know</em></strong> where the anti-baby pills would be? it’s not like i’m in charge of a womb of my own</span>”</p>
  <p>“<span class="jade">dave, beyond being the dumbest and crudest thing i’ve heard you say, i’m just asking you to use your <strong><em>eyes!</em></strong></span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Despite his insistence that he should not know anything about “anti-baby pills,” it was actually Dave that spotted the morning after pills first. Whether that was because of his keen sense, or because Jade had accidentally forgotten her glasses in her rush was up for debate.</p>
  <p>The counter, however, revealed that wasn’t the only thing she had forgotten.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">jade how do you forget your purse it goes on your shoulder or you could store it in your sylladex its incredibly easy to keep track of”</span></p>
  <p>“<span class="jade">first of all buster i don’t use a freaking purse i use a <strong><em>wallet </em></strong><em>because i don’t see the point of purses </em>and second of all <strong><em>UNLESS YOU’D LIKE TO HAVE SOME PUPPIES I’D SUGGEST YOU JUST PAY FOR THE PILLS</em></strong></span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Dave couldn’t argue with this, considering he (at the age of 19) didn’t exactly feel like being a father to…</p>
  <p>Wait, would Jade’s dog traits make her get pregnant with multiple kids?</p>
  <p>Better to not risk that, he thought, and so he pulled out his wallet and payed for the pills.</p>
</div><br/><hr class="hrScene"/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>On their way back home, he finally asked the question that he had been waiting most of the night (and morning) to.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">so jade you said some stuff last night that i wanted to ask you about</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Immediately her face heated up notably, and she covered up with her hands so that he couldn’t see.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">im gonna take that as a yes?</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Of course, Jade didn’t precisely know what he was asking, but she could make an assumption.</p>
  <p>But!</p>
  <p>No!</p>
  <p>No no no no no! She’s not going to let herself be the embarrassed puppy that she has been about this!</p>
  <p>If she’s going to confess her love to Dave, she’s going to do it proudly and honestly.</p>
  <p>So… She pinned dave to a wall, right there on the street.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">dave, i know that you’re doing this to get me all flustered! so i’m going to turn this around on you!</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>Their lips meet in a passionate, messy kiss, surprising Dave. He doesn’t kiss back, at first, which scares Jade, but after a moment he’s giving it his all.</p>
  <p>Their kiss lasted a good fifteen seconds before she lets him go. He’s a gasping mess by then.</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="jade">i love you. you’re an adorable dorky guy that tries to act cool and i’ve had a crush on you for years and all of that just came out last night. but everything that i said to you was completely honest and i want to be with you… if- if that’s okay with you.</span>”</p>
</div><div class="body">
  <p>He was still gasping by the time she finished her rambling admission of deep admiration, so she gave him a few seconds to recover.</p>
  <p>But finally</p>
</div><div class="dialogue">
  <p>“<span class="dave">damn jade you really know how to sweep a guy off his feet</span>”</p>
  <p>“<span class="jade">you’re damn right</span>”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>